paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
April Fools Attack
(Opening shot; fade in to five ants sitting near the red-and-green bridge; Anthony, Antonio, Antonella Ronnie, and Annie. The first two are playing a card game, Antonella is playing with a doll, Ronnie is knitting a sweater, and Annie is stuffing her face with an ant-sized hamburger. Cut to the two ant boys; the shorter one lands a card in front of him and crises his arms in satisfaction) Antonio: Welp, we've got a winner Anthony: Uh-huh, and that's the fourth time today Antonio: What can I say? I love card games. (Ronnie peeks over) Ronnie: Say, are any of you nervous about tomorrow? (The others voiced a gasp) Antonella: Oh...you don't want to go there Annie: Yeah. I'd hate to, you know, bring it up Antonio: Shall I? Ronnie: No! For the sake of Ant City, please no! Antonio: (very quickly) Tomorrow is April Fools Day (Zoom out quickly to frame other nearby ants; they have heard him and instantly ran off screaming. Back to the five) Annie: Way to scare everyone off, Antonio Anthony: Look, I'm sure this year won't be as bad as last year Annie: Oh, sure! You think it'll get better? Wait ‘till tomorrow, man! (A tall, female ant runs over to them) Female Ant 1: It never gets better. Every year the Stink Bugs create an apocalypse of pranks here in Ant City and not a single ant is spared. Now I present to you; the Stink Bugs’ April Fools Highlight Reel (Then follows a montage of the Stink Bugs’ pranks on everyone in Ant City. First, a trio of toddler ants are looking at their teddy bears, which have holes in their chests and cotton spilling out from it. Lemon peeks her head out from a nearby ant-sized pole) Lemon: I'd say your toys have been stuffed up today! (Laugh; the toddlers began to cry) (Next, two female ants open their backpacks to find there are crude drawings of chickens inside. Bookworm runs over, surprising them) Bookworm: Seems to be your cluckly day! (Laugh; the girls stomped off, throwing drawings aside) Oh! Are you two ladies all white? My gifts to you may be scrambled, but I hope they made your day egg-cellent (Third: Anthony finds his house is all wrapped up in wrapping paper. Shell tiptoes by) Shell: Uh, looks like that's a wrap right there! (Laugh; Anthony just walks away) (Fourth: four toddler ants are trapped in a large-sized, orange gelatin on a plate. Rowdy hops over and gives the giant thing a poke, which causes it to wiggle slightly) Rowdy: Aw, lookie here, y'all! Look at ye youngsters gettin’ jiggly with it! (Laugh; one of the youngsters tries to dig his way out, but to no avail) Orange you glad it's not ice? (Fifth: the blond hair on Antonella’s doll has been shaved off, thanks to the work of Stinky, who is holding a buzz shaver. Antonella looks with shock at her now-hairless doll.) Stinky: Well, look at that. I shaved the best for last! (Laugh; Antonella runs off, crying) No! Wait! Don't cry! It was a joke! Don't cry! (runs after her) It's just a prank! It's supposed to be funny! (now o.s.) No, no, no! Pranks are supposed to make you laugh! Why aren't you laughing? Oh, wait! Could it be...you're laughing so hard you're crying? So it is funny, right? Right? Oh my dragonflies, you are crying! (End of montage; back to the present) Female Ant 1: See what I mean? No ant is safe from those pranking monsters. And the worst part is, no one has the guts to stand up to them (Cut to frame all) Antonio: Oh, come on! Who do those Stink Bugs think they're messing with? Annie: Only the toughest insects around. They think they’re better than us Anthony: Well, they think wrong. This year is going to be different Ronnie: Huh? How so? Anthony: All we could do is just stand up to them Female Ant 1: (shaking her head slowly) Oh, I'm not so sure about that. I mean, the Stink Bugs are far too clever to get pranked. It's almost impossible to take them down. (Another tall female comes over) Female Ant 2: Sis, come on! I have to coat you up with bubble wrap! (The two females run off) Antonella: I think we should have something to protect ourselves as well Antonio: What, like armor? Antonella: Yeah. (pointing o.s.) Look. Not one ant is excited about April Fools Day tomorrow (Pan in the direction she's pointing; ants are scattering about in a frantic about tomorrow’s yearly event. Sure enough, every ant is terrified. Back to the five) Anthony: I can't believe this is an every-year thing, and how no ant is brave enough to end their pranks Annie: Those two girls got a point, Anthony. The Stink Bugs never got pranked. Ever! Anthony: There's no way. Come on, let's go have sandwiches (They walk off, the camera tilts up to the sky. Dissolve to nighttime, and daytime again --- today is April Fools Day. Tilt down to the bush, then cut to Ant City. Residents are going about with fear and nervousness. Cut to two younger ants, the first is already coated with bubble wrap while the other is yet to do so. An ant slightly taller than them has a roll of bubble wrap) Young Ant 1: Thanks, big bro! Young Ant 2: Bubble-wrap me next! (A male ant walks past them) Male Ant 1: Has anyone seen my helmet? (Another male follows him while talking on the phone) Male Ant 2: Sorry, babe. We have to cancel our plans in April! The Stink Bugs might break my sensitive antennas again. And it takes a month for them to heal. (Then follows two other females) Female Ant 3: Please! Let me hide in your closet! Female Ant 4: No! You're gonna make it smell bad and it'll take weeks for me to get rid the smell! (Anthony, Antonella, Antonio, Annie, and Ronnie walk past amongst the bustle) Antonio: Geez. It's even crazier here than yesterday Antonella: Yeah. That probably means the Stink Bugs are coming. (One of the female ants from earlier walks up to them) Female Ant 1: Hey guys, I just want you to know that right now would be a good time to put on protection and lock yourselves up in your homes Anthony: Not this year. We're not getting pranked (Antonella, Antonio, Annie, Ronnie, and four nearby ants heard this, chattering with confusion) Anthony: Instead, we should stand up to the Stink Bugs Male Ant 2: That's crazy! Female Ant 1: It's never been done before! Anthony: Listen, guys. I know you're all afraid, but hiding isn't going to put an end to their nasty pranks. If we could outsmart them, then they'll probably stop pranking us Lemon: (from o.s.) Is that so? (Everyone gasped and backed away with fear; here comes the Stink Bugs, with each one holding a devious smile on their faces. Stinky is holding an ant-sized sausage long enough to hang over his shoulder) Lemon: I doubt that'll ever happen. (to a smaller ant in bubble wrap) Ooh, what have you got here, little one? A costume? Bookworm: I'd say, it's far too early to be dressing up for Halloween. After one p.m., Ants, prepare yourselves. You will all be getting the pranking of a lifetime Lemon: (pops a piece of the young ant’s bubble wrap) You all know we Stink Bugs are bubbling with excitement Stinky: You guys are in bubble wrap! (Hard glares from his gang mates) What? It's funny because it's true! They're in bubble wrap. Look! Lemon: I know they're in bubble wrap, Stinky! Come on, Stink Bugs. We've got prank-scheming to do Rowdy: So see y’all Ants at one p.m.! (The Stink Bugs left the bush, laughing as they do so. Suddenly, a grasshopper hastily hops over to Anthony and his four friends; he has a suitcase with him Grasshopper: Anthony, Antonio, Antonella, Annie, Ronnie! Can I stay with you guys for a while? Antonio: Why? Ronnie: What ever is the matter? Grasshopper: I just don't feel safe at my house right now, especially on April Fools Day. Last year, the Stink Bugs pulled a rather nasty prank on me. I don't feel comfortable talking about it, but I'll tell you anyway (Flashback to last year on April Fools: the grasshopper approaches his house and as soon as he opens the door, he is suddenly bombarded by hundreds of paintballs. Strawberry jelly falls onto him, and a mini skateboard was rolled under his foot and he is wheeled away into a pond. All of this while the Stink Bugs were heard laughing maniacally. End of flashback; the grasshopper held a slight grimace and shaking slightly, still feeling traumatized by the memory) Antonio: Geez. That is bad. (The grasshopper stops shaking) Antonella: Yeah. Sounds awful Grasshopper: (sighs) Tell me about it Antonella: Of course you can stay with us, Mr. Grasshopper Annie: Yeah. (Anthony pulls out his blue phone) Anthony: Oh, guys. My sister called, and she said she's coming over Ronnie: (screams) Oh, poor Allie! She's gonna get pulverized by the likes of the Stink Bugs and their nasty pranks! Annie: Oh, for pete’s sake. Anyone ever tried...talking to them? Anthony: Oh, that's it! Be right back, guys (Cut to outside the bush; Anthony runs out, but stops. Pull back a bit to reveal the Stink Bugs standing there, still putting on their devious smiles) Anthony: Woah! How long have you guys been standing there? Lemon: I wouldn't worry about it Anthony: Please, you guys gotta call off the pranks! My sister, Allie, is coming over this evening and she cannot be pranked! Lemon: Okay Anthony: (surprised) Wait...really? Stink Bugs: Yeah Anthony: (smiling) Oh. That was easier than I --- Stink Bugs: APRIL FOOLS PRACTICE! Lemon: Anthony, on April Fools Day, nobody escapes from us Stink Bugs. We don't just leave you alone. And besides, what's gotten you so ANTSY of the sudden? (All five beetles laughed insanely while Anthony nervously slips away into the bush. Cut to him storming towards his four friends and the nervous grasshopper) Anthony: Well, pleading with them won't work. What will? Antonio: If pleading doesn't work, nothing will. The Stink Bugs are downright insane! Grasshopper: What if you try to outsmart them? You know, like...out-of-nowhere pranks? Annie: Ain't gonna happen. They're far too clever to get tricked Grasshopper: No one is too smart to fall for a prank Anthony: Mr. Grasshopper has a point. I'm willing to bet the Stink Bugs aren't as clever as they claim to be. Which reminds me, I have an idea. Come on, let's go somewhere private (As they run off, clockwipe to the five Ants and Grasshopper gathered in a dark room, with a lit candle in the middle being their only illumination) Anthony: Okay, so about the Stink Bugs… Annie: Anthony, keep it on a low, if you would. (nearly whispering) The Stink Bugs could be eavesdropping Antonella: Are they? Ronnie: Oh, heavens no, Antonella. Continue on, Anthony Anthony: Thanks, Ronnie. Anyway, we all know things are going to be awful at one p.m. But it doesn't have to be. Right now, it's only eleven-thirty a.m., so we've got time to put our plan together. If we work together, we can prevent the Stink Bugs from pranking everyone in Ant City Grasshopper: How are we gonna do that? Anthony: Let me tell you my plan Antonio: Oh, I'm listening! (The six gather closer as San San discusses his plan. Dissolve to the Stink Bugs near the pond; they're taunting and laughing at a small larvae, who whimpers and starts to cry.) Antonio: (from o.s.) Hey, Stink Bugs! (All five heads turn to where the voice is coming from...no Ant is in sight. The larvae slowly slithers away as they speak) Lemon: This is weird Stinky: Was that a ghost? (Lemon gets angry) Bookworm: I doubt it, Stinky. You must be hearing things Shell: Well, i-it could be Lemon: Oh, honestly, Shell and Stinky! Man up! You don't hear Bookworm and Rowdy complaining, do you Stinky: In my head, they're complaining! They're just too proud to admit they're afraid!” Rowdy: Aw, shaddap, ya little chicken! If Lemon says it’s all in yer head, then it must be darn true. And that means you too, Shell Shell: What? W-What did I do? Bookworm: Well, let's just say you somehow made Stinky’s fear worse by being innocently insensitive. Anytime Stinky shows fear, you worsen it by saying that everything is going to be okay Rowdy: (chuckles, to Shell) Oh, typical you Stinky: (groans) Stop picking on poor Shell! (Snap to black as the Stink Bugs screamed and the Ants laughed. Cut to the five beetles trapped and huddled in a cage. The Ants and Grasshopper stood before them with smug smiles on their faces) Stink Bugs: (enraged) LET. US. OUT OF HERE!! Anthony: Why? Lemon: So we can DESTROY YOU!! Anthony: Sure, we’ll let you out Stinky: (surprised) Wait...really? Antonella: Yes Lemon: (smiling) Oh. That was easier than I --- Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie/Grasshopper: APRIL FOOLS! Antonio: We’ll let you out after April Fools Day. (The Stink Bugs get angry again) Ronnie: And we’ll make sure you never pull another prank again. After all, you can thank Anthony for the crate plan. (The Ants laughed) Antonella: Isn't this a "crate" day to not get pranked? (Laughter) Grasshopper: Prank-free. Isn't that "crate"? (Laughter) Anthpny: I've been "crating" for this moment all my life. (Laughter) Annie: Yeah. Better "crate" than never. (Laughter) Antonio: You guys are in a crate! (Only he laughs at his so-called joke, while the others stared in confusion. The Stink Bugs still held their expressions of anger) Antonio: What? It's funny because it's true! Annie: Whatever. Hey guys, let's go out for cupcakes (The Ants and Grasshopper walked off laughing, leaving the Stink Bugs behind) Rowdy: Aw, nuts. What do we do now, Lemon? (She smiles evilly) Oh, I love that smile (Dissolve to the cage now broken and the Stink Bugs nowhere in sight. Zoom out a bit to reveal the Ants and Grasshopper had just arrived and eyed their destroyed trap with horror) Antonella: Anthony, they've escaped! Now they're going to hurt us! Anthony: How could this have happened?! Antonio: They're black magic beetles, I tell you! Annie: We've got to do something about this Grasshopper: Like what? (The six heard distant screaming from the Ant City residents coming from the bush.=) Antonella: Oh no! They must be pranking everyone already Anthony: (checking his phone) Oh no! Allie is on her way? Could this day get any worse? (He unknowingly steps on a small blue feather and almost instantly, dust falls onto Anthony; he is coated from antennae to toe in gray. He sputters and coughs) Anthony: That was horrible Annie: At least she won't suffer from that Anthony: Annie, that's it! If we set off all the pranks in Ant City, there won't be any left for Allie Ronnie: Excellent idea, Anthon Antonio: Operation: De-Prank The Stink Bugs is a go! (The ants and grasshopper ran off, determined to put an end to the pranks. Cut to the bakery; they noticed a sign nearby that says “Portal to the future is in here!”, complete with a red, blinking arrow attached to it) Antonio: Honestly? Who'd fall for that? (He pulls at the sign and almost instantly, it is ripped off from the grass. Then, Bubu severed the arrow from it) Anthony: Nice work, Antonio Grasshopper: Yeah. I never knew you were that strong Antonio: We Ants can lift a ton (The six moved on to the entrance and stopped there. Inside, the floor is coated with oil) Antonio: What is that? Annie: Looks like vegetable oil. If we're not careful, we will not be in great shape Ronnie: I'm certain the Stink Bugs set something up in here Antonio: Yeah. (pushing Ronnie forward) Go check it out, Ronnie Ronnie: What?! Bubu! (Ronnie slips on the oil, knocking chairs over in the process. He falls over and lands face-first onto the slippery floor. Suddenly, the floor tiles beneath him sprung up, the force of impact was strong enough to propel him straight up to the ceiling and through the roof. He lands with a thud in front of his companions; his only injuries are a black eye and a scratch mark near his right cheek) Anthony: Ronnie! What happened? (Ronnie sits up) Ronnie: (weakly, smiling) I set off a prank. I...feel like a real man… (now more alert) Though...I could've sworn I saw something in the stove (Suddenly, two mini-sized vicious raccoons peek out through the open door and snarled at the six friends, causing them to scream and run off. It turns out it was only Rowdy and Lemon in costumes) Lemon: Bookworm made that dish from scratch! (Shell, Stinky, and Bookworm pop out from behind the small building and all five laughed. The Ants approached the Ant City Library) Ronnie: Oh, you've got to be kidding! The library? Anthony: I'm afraid they set up a prank in there too Anthony: I'll go in (The minute he steps in, he is instantly covered in molasses...followed by feathers. Stumbling ahead, he tries to remove them, but slips on a puddle and slides into a pool of blue paint. Antonio staggers out and blindly looks for his way back to the entrance; opening his eyes, he goes for it...only for pink paint to fall on him. Bookworm runs over and nudges him forward) Bookworm: I pink you blue your chances of not getting affected! (His fellow gang mates popped into view and laughed. Cut to the five Ants and Grasshopper at the bridge) Antonella: Here? Annie: I bet it is. Hold on, guys. I've got this (She takes a step forward onto the bridge, only for one of the wooden planks to spring upward and send her flying into the river. The female ant peeks her head up, as well as Stinky) Stinky: Hey! You won't find "spring" in the river! Get it? Annie: That's such a dumb joke Stinky: What? It's supposed to be funny! (Annie punches him further away from her) Annie: Well, I think your comedy stinks! (Cut to a short montage of the five Ants and Grasshopper going through every nook and cranny of Ant City, setting off the pranks and every one results in them getting hurt. Dissolve to the six running out and cheering, all while looking beaten up) Anthony: We did it, guys! Ant City is prank-free! (Just then, Allie comes up) Allie: Hi, guys! (now surprised) Woah! What happened? Anthony: It's...a long story, sis Antonella: But guess what? We set off all the pranks! Grasshopper: So that you don't have to get pranked Allie: Wait...what? (The Stink Bugs walked over with devious smiles) Lemon: They lost, that's what Rowdy: But we won! Anthony: You didn't really win, Stink Bugs. We only set off those pranks because my sister was coming over Allie: You took all those pranks for me? Ronnie: Of course we did, dearie Antonella: It's what friends do Allie: Thanks. But...are you okay, though? You guys look like you really got hurt from that whole mess Anthony: We’re pretty much setting an example to the Stink Bugs of how a prank can be harmful (The five shot a glare at the beetles, who all looked away with shame. Shortly, Lemon gets her dander up) Lemon: Well, you guys may have been lucky, but next year, we’re gonna turn it up to eleven! Anthony: And cause thousands of ants to be hospitalized? Maybe next year, try not to cause too much trouble. If anything, don't try pulling any pranks that may harm others Lemon: Fine. This is getting boring anyway. Come on, gang (The Stink Bugs walked off) Allie: Wow. I still can't believe you guys took out all those pranks for me Antonio: You have every right to thank us Annie: We didn't want you to get hurt because of the Stink Bugs. They're a devious bunch Allie: I see Grasshopper: Say, you’re Anthony’s sister, right? I'm Grasshopper Allie: Nice to me you. So I'm guessing Ants aren't the only insects around here the Stink Bugs pranked? Grasshopper: They prank everyone Antonio: So what happens now? A party? Anthony: Yep. Now it's time for a celebration (They cheered...then Allie suddenly screams and clutches at her chest. She falls to the ground, making the others worry) Anthony: Allie! What's wrong? Allie: (acting) I must've ate something bad! Help me! Ronnie: What do we do? Allie: (laughing) April Fools! (The others laugh along with her and they walk off. Fade to black) (Fade in to a young ant with a purple flower on her head skipping merrily towards the bakery. She stopped and noticed the sign on the floor. Gasping happily and believing an actual portal is inside, she runs in and a large crash is heard) Young Ant: (from inside) That wasn't a portal! (Snap to black) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Four